elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Sigma Muse (elevator)
Sigma Muse (also known as Gen2 Life in Otis Elevator Korea since 2016) is the current machine room less elevator system and one of the two MRL elevator system produced by Sigma Elevator Company/Otis Elevator Korea. It is their version of Otis's Gen2. Overview Sigma Muse was launched sometime in the mid 2000s as Muse and was later succeeded by its second generation called Muse NV in 2013. It is very similar to Otis's Gen2. It uses polyurethane coated flat steel belts as the traction ropes, Otis Gen2's hoisting motor and PULSE electronic system which is a device that monitors the status of the flat steel belts and alerts the technicians if a damage is occurred. Sigma Muse is designed for low to mid-rise buildings. It has a capacity from 550 to 2000 kilograms (or 8 to 30 persons) and speed up to 1.75 meter per second. It also comes with two types of doors; center opening and two speed telescopic side opening, and two types of entrances; single and two entrances. Muse NV elevators are equipped with ReGen drive as a standard feature. Notable installations Sigma Muse *Kar Shing Plaza, G-3/F, Kar Shing Building, Yuen Long, New Territories, Hong Kong, China (2006) Sigma Muse NV *Baywalk Mall Pluit, Jakarta, Indonesia (2013) *Courtyard by Marriott Bali Seminyak, Bali, Indonesia (2013) *The Trans Resort Bali, Indonesia (2013-2014) *Ramada Encore Bali Seminyak, Bali, Indonesia (2014, service elevator) *Zia Hotel Seminyak, Bali, Indonesia (2015) *Na Begovoy Shopping Center, Moscow, Russia (2007) *Yuen Chau Kok Complex, Sha Tin, New Territories, Hong Kong, China (2016) *Footbridge across Siu Sai Wan Road near Harmony Road (HF163), Chai Wan, Hong Kong, China (2017-2018)「人人暢道通行」計劃－為東區三座行人天橋加建升降機設施 (Chinese only) (Eastern District Council, HKSAR, PRC) Galleries General A ton of Sematic and Sigma boxes.jpg|Sigma Muse NV MRL elevator parts container, Sematic door components container, and Otis package, being installed on the footbridge in Hong Kong. Videos 元朗嘉城廣場Sigma無機房升降機|Sigma Muse MRL in a shopping centre in Hong Kong, China. Sigma MRL Service Elevators at Courtyard by Marriott Seminyak, Bali (Main)|Sigma Muse NV MRL (latest batch) elevators in Courtyard by Marriott Bali Seminyak, Indonesia (video: IDLift3000) Sigma Muse NV MRL Elevator Controller in Action|Sigma Muse NV MRL (latest batch) elevator controller in action (video: IDLift3000). 葵涌興芳路行人天橋Sigma無機房升降機|Sigma Muse NV MRL in a footbridge in Hong Kong, China. There's almost no appearance difference between Otis Gen2 and Sigma Muse NV. Trivia * In the elevators additionally installed in the footbridge in Hong Kong, China since 2015. There's almost no appearance difference between Otis Gen2Newly Installed Otis MRL Traction Elevator and Sigma Muse NV旺角橫跨亞皆老街及塘尾道行人天橋SIGMA升降機葵涌興芳路行人天橋Sigma無機房升降機. ** The only two difference are: *** Overloaded indicator is using Dewhurst UL200 Hidden Legend indicator, while Otis's ones combined in the floor indicator. *** If the elevator have two sets of doors, the "The opposite side doors will open" message will be played when the elevator moving, while Otis's ones just play the travelling directions message (Sigma moved those to after the floor announcement being played). External links *Sigma Muse Mid-rise MRL overview *Otis Gen2 Life (South Korea) overview *Sigma Muse NV catalog Category:Elevator models Category:Machine room less elevator models Category:Sigma elevator models